Bass.EXE
"...Battle is my forte!" ~ Bass.EXE (copy), MegaMan Battle Network 2 Bass.EXE is a optional boss from the MegaMan Battle Network series that appears as the ultimate challenge in each game. Like in the original series, he is the anti-hero/hero of the Battle Network series. Biography Bass.EXE is a mysterious and solitary NetNavi. He was created as part of a project to develop an independent NetNavi that does not need an operator and could get abilities from viruses and Navis. This is what makes him one of the most deadly Navis in existence. He was blamed for disrupting the Net and was attacked by officials, when in actuality, Alpha was the cause. He survived his attack and used his Get Ability program to keep himself alive and become stronger until he could get his revenge on the humans. Eventually, he stole the Life Aura data from SciLab, and encountered MegaMan on the Net, but was defeated. In MegaMan Battle Network 2, he played a larger role in the plot, where the Gospel Netmafia was trying to clone him through the use of BugFrags. This failed, and the clone mutated into the giant Gospel Megavirus. The monster overcharged the server 600% before MegaMan could destroy it. In MegaMan Battle Network 3, as well as being implied in the previous game, it was later revealed that Wily was behind everything, and was trying to copy Bass in order to free Alpha. Wily allied himself with Bass, who helped steal Alpha's data and the TetraCodes. In exchange, Wily proposed to give Bass the power to attack the humans. Prior to the climax of the game Bass notices MegaMan and challenges him after his battle with FlameMan.EXE. Because FlameMan got in his way Bass swatted him aside since he wanted to fight MegaMan himself. To his disappointment MegaMan provided no challenge (he is actually fought at that point game but is impossible to defeat because he can't be damaged), but just as Bass was about to finish him one of the Official NetNavis appeared to protect using the Dark Aura. Goaded by the boasts of its power, Bass attacked the Navi and the Dark Aura barely withstood his power. Bass likely would've finished him off if Wily didn't call him away. Later Bass aided in freeing Alpha. When MegaMan tried using the GigaFreeze program, Bass revealed that he could control it and stopped it. At the climax of the game Bass revels his past the everyone - he was initially created by Dr. Cossack, but was blamed for the incidents caused by Alpha, and was left to wander through the Undernet, with a scar across his body and a grudge against humans. Bass then smashed and absorbed the Guardian program, which was the last thing keeping Alpha sealed away. Bass is then fought and defeated by MegaMan (this is the only time that Bass is fought in a battle that's part of the storyline). Wily betrayed Bass and let Alpha swallow Bass, but got eaten too. After Alpha's destruction, Bass was near death, but found by a remnant of the Gospel Multibug Organism, who merged with Bass and saved his life, forming Bass GS. After Serenade's defeat, Serenade mentioned that the only other Navi who could defeat him was Bass. Bass GS consumed at least 300 BugFrags, courtesy of MegaMan, and attacked the Blue Bomber to test this new power. After a close battle, Bass lost, and it is revealed that he has lost most of his memory while fused with Gospel. He then vanishes from the Secret Area. In MegaMan Battle Network 4, Bass resurfaced in the Undernet, and later Black Earth. MegaMan accidentally woke the Dark Messiah, who attacked MegaMan wielding the power of the Dark Chips. Bass lost again, and fled to Black Earth where he fought MegaMan one last time after the defeat of the Dark Soul Navis. In MegaMan Battle Network 5, Bass could be encountered as the Chaos Lord, an amalgamation of the Dark power in the Nebula Area. He also appeared when MegaMan gained the power of the Bass Cross. Bass's final battle was in Cyber City, against MegaMan. Having challenged the Blue Bomber in both the Undernet and the secret Graveyard zone, he went to the Underground, former prison of the Cybeasts, and absorbed their data fragments and gaining the power of the Cybeast of the opposing version. After forcing MegaMan to fight a clone of Beast-Out MegaMan, Bass moved in for the kill, but was defeated. It is unknown if he survived the last battle, although Lan suggests so by convincingly saying "Bass is Bass". In each game he appears in, Bass's final form is the hardest boss in the game. Bass usually has a unique "form identifier". Where most navis would be 1-2-3 or normal-EX-SP, Bass's ultimate forms have been, variously, BassDX, BassGS, BassXX and BassBX amongst others. Bass is a immensely powerful Navi capable of easily defeating many strong navis. Personality Bass's personality is added to during the first three games. In the first game nothing is known about. In the second because Bass is still only briefly seen not much is seen about him. What is shown is that due to his own pride, he hates anybody that would try to create copies of him. After his battle with MegaMan, he displays shock in that MegaMan could hurt him and leaves. This and some events in the third game indicate that Bass likes fighting, but he's only interested in stronger opponents. The third game reveals far about him. Because Bass felt betrayed by humans, he grew to hate them and longed for revenge. He displayed no sense of loyalty as well. When he first wanted to fight MegaMan, even Bass was working Wily; as he didn't care that he attacks FlameMan, one of his "ally's" subordinates. After being freed from Alpha, Bass has no memory of his past but retains his interest in fighting which causes him to continue to challenge MegaMan. But still, sometimes he assists MegaMan, mostly in the anime. It's believed that there is still good in him. Normal Forms * Bass: * Bass α(Alpha): * Bass β (Beta): * Bass Ω or ω(Omega): ** Megaman Battle Network 3 Bass Omega: Has 3000HP, now shoots 6 orange energy shots, totally replacing the regular green Air Burst shots, has a 200 Life Aura, Ultimate Special Forms Bass Ω or ω(Omega): * Bass DX/Deluxe: * Bass GS (G'o'''S'pel): * '''Bass XX (x20(X=10 XX=20, Double X, or Supreme) * Bass BX (B'east '''EX'pansion): Bass moves extremely fast, his Buster is now enhanced to high accuracy, power, and speed, all of his attacks now inflict major damage, HP is now 3400. Abilities Bass has tremendous potential that no other Navi ever had and is considered to be the strongest Navi in the MegaMan Battle Network games. He possesses plenty of attacks, abilities, and a constantly changing arsenal throughout the games. Bass is also by far MegaMan's strongest opponent. *'''Life Aura: A self-regenerating aura that Bass adopted. It has a formidable defense that Serenade lacks. 100-200(MAX). This aura was used in MegaMan Battle Network 1, 2, and 3. Only certain attacks equal or higher than the number on the aura can remove it, and Bass then regenerates the aura after using certain moves. He obtained this ability presumably by absorbing it from the Life Virus with his Get Ability Program. *'Dark Aura': This aura is only available to the ultimate form of Bass, Bass XX. The aura Bass is protected in acts like a Barrier 200 Chip, but with a self-regenerating ability. When the player uses a Northwind Chip; however, the barrier is dispelled and will not regenerate for the rest of the fight. This ability is only available in MMBN4 and MMBN5. In MMBN4, the barrier can be regenerated even if Northwind is used. * HP:He always has a massive amount of HP equal or greater to that the final boss of each game he's fought in. * Speed: Unlike some Navis' movements, Bass' moves faster than some of the other Navis in the game. * Float: Bass always moves by floating so changes in panels never effect him. *'Air Burst': Used only in the first 3 games. Bass fires a green, speedy and powerful energy shot at the player. *'Buster Rake': Also known as the Bass Buster, Shooting Busters, Bass Supreme Buster, Explosion, and Ω/Omega Buster. He uses both of his busters to fire several green/orange/golden-yellow energy shots down random rows at the player, dealing a grand amount of damage. This attack is used in all MegaMan Battle Network games. The Bass Buster has drastic changes in MMBN4, 5 and most notably, 6. In MMBN, however, Bass himself takes out his own aura when charging, then starts shooting with his busters. *'Variable Buster Rake/Charge': Bass is able to use different colored charge shots, in MMBN 1-2. It has different patterns. Bass, unlike in MMBN, can only use these attacks when his health is low: **Red: Bass shoots up to 6 red shots with considerable force, on different panels. **Blue: Bass shoots a blue burst that acts like a machine gun that hits MegaMan's or any other opponent's panel one at a time. Both of these inflict considerable damage. *'Earthbreaker': The aura Bass is protected by will disappear when this move is used. Bass will float on his side of the field, hitting his opponents with his own hand with tremendous force. It also pierces defenses and breaks a column. This move is used in MegaMan Battle Network 2 and 3. It is also called the Earthbreaker Fist. This move is also used more often and actually seen using on FlameMan.EXE, a NormalNavi, the Guardian program, and use it to escape to the Undernet as Bass GS. *'Hell's Rolling': Bass charges up, then shoots 4 wheels that can change its path to hit MegaMan. The foe who takes gets hit by these wheels inflict great damage. This move was in MegaMan Battle Network 4, 5, and 6. In MMBN6, instead of 4 wheels, he now summons 2 wheels simultaneously, which will converge at MegaMan's position if he does not move soon enough. *'Dark Arm Blade': Bass will swing his arm at MegaMan and will hit in a wide sword motion and/or a long sword motion. He often does this multiple times, in combination. In MMBN6, this changes to a single slash resembling the Dark Sword Dark Chip. In the anime it is depicted as if Bass was clenching his fists with darkness shooting out from the top of his hands. *'Darkness Overload': One of the strongest moves Bass has. The move is also called Hell Crusher. Inflicts incredibly high or similar damage that breaks 2x3 columns of MegaMan's side of the battlefield. *'Chaos Nightmare': Bass will float up, then creates a very devastating and overwhelming Darkness Overload in the air. He then targets Megaman's current location before hurling it down on MegaMan, damaging and cracking a 3x3 area, even piercing Invis. Used only in MMBN5. It also inflicts quite a lot of damage. *'Giga Freeze': Bass obtained the Giga Freeze data towards the end of the Battle Network 3 storyline when MegaMan tried to use it to prevent the Cyberworld monster Alpha from rampaging. This was because he was one the only Navi besides MegaMan who could make contact with the program without being permanently frozen by it. Whether Bass still has this program and/or uses it remains unknown. *'Get Ability': Not actually used in battle. Like the classic Bass, Bass can absorb the abilities of defeated foes. He used this to gain the Life Aura ability and to absorb the Guardian program in the 3rd game (though it provided no benefit). Bass uses this in the movie to obtain MegaMan's ultimate program to defeat Nebula Grey, and later it is implied that he used this ability to absorb Nebula Grey's power at the end of Stream. *'Tank Cannon': Used in MMBN6, and is akin to the Battle Chip. *'Golem Hit': Used in MMBN6, and is akin to the Battle Chip. However, Bass can target it where MegaMan is standing, not just the front of MegaMan's area. *'Hell Burner': Used in MMBN6, ans is akin to the Battle Chip. *'Cyber Beast Power': Exclusive to MMBN6, and is seen whenever the player engages Bass BX in combat. Unlike the previous games, the mechanics of this attack is dependent on which game version the player has, Falzar Storm for Gregar players, and Breath of Gregar for Falzar players. **'Falzar Storm': Bass uses the power of the Cybeast, Falzar, to brew a powerful tornado that inflicts great damage and penetrates defensive abilities such as invisibility. This attack is exclusive to players playing the Gregar edition of MMBN6. **'Breath of Gregar': Bass uses the power of the Cybeast, Gregar, to unleash a huge wave of flames upon MegaMan. This attack is very similar to the one used by the main boss Gospel in Battle Network 2, and is exclusive to players playing the Falzar edition of MMBN6. The damage infilcted on Megaman or any other opponent is immensely high. Other media In the anime MegaMan NT Warrior, he and Gospel where created from data of PharaohMan.EXE by Wily. At first he has no memories and wanders the Net in a curious, confused state. However when Gospel attacked the Net, he got in it's way and made it leave. He later kidnaps MegaMan in order to find out who he really is. Bass reads MegaMan's mind and learns sbout his origins. After that, he attacks Gospel and initially defeats him. Bass tries to absorb him so that they ould become one again and gain his powers but Gospel is too strong and Bass' data disperses and is absorbed himself. After Gospel's destruction, Lord Wily was interested in where Bass was when Kid Grave suddenly gets back up. The robot is possesed by Bass and he walks away. In MegaMan NT Warrior Axess, his appearances are short. He appears once in his Kid Grave body when Lan and his friends cornered Allegro. He claims that Allegro was a robot he created as a brother but was disappointed in him and destroyed him. He reappears in the pit where ShadeMan.EXE was trapped when he was overthrown by LaserMan.EXE and shatters the tomb he is in, freeing him. He then watches the battle between ShadeMan and Dr. Regal and LaserMan Cross Fused but leaves when he realizes ShadeMan lost. In Rockman EXE Stream, he plays a more prominent role. He is seeking power and kidnaps and attacks MegaMan.EXE for his Ultimate program but is forced to retreat when ProtoMan.EXE joins the battle. He appears again in the Net to try and infiltrate Duo.EXE's comet but is defeated by Slur and is banished to the Undernet. He resurfaces in Rockman EXE: Program of Light and Dark. He initially fights against MegaMan because Dr. Regal manipulated him but tries to kill Regal for doing so once he realizes it. He and MegaMan team up to fight Nebula Grey but they are defeated. However, MegaMan gives Bass his Ultimate Program and both Navis fuse and, forming the synchronized Bass Cross MegaMan, which promptly proceeds to defeat Nebula Grey effortlessly with tremendous power. After it's defeat, Dr. Regal opens a portal to try and delete them. MegaMan escapes but Bass' fate is unknown. He is last seen in a battle against Slur, at the end of Stream. This time, it is implied that he has absorbed the remnants of Nebula Grey, and proceeds to delete Slur. Category:NetNavis Category:Solo Navi Category:MegaMan Battle Network characters Category:MegaMan Battle Network bosses Category:Playable Characters